Those Damn Plot Bunnies
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Random one shots stuck in my head. Warning for a fair amount of Arkos. Feel free to use any of these random ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY.**

 **Okay I decided to start up a new series dedicated to plot bunnies. Feel free to steal my ideas, just tell me so I can go read your story. First up, a well used plot idea that Jaune is a Prince.**

The day that Jaune's life changed started out like any other day. Birds where singing and the sun was shining down on Beacon Academy. KABOOM! And Nora was playing golf with Magnhied. The little pink powerhouse of team JNPR was giggling like a maniac as she sent Russell Thrush sailing across campus. She then turned to the other members of team CRDL and gave them all a wicked smile.

"Anyone else want to try picking on Velvet," she asked in a sweet voice.

As usual, before Russell had been turned into a human golf ball, the bullies had been picking on the shy rabbit fuanus. They now decided that it was best to beat a haste retreat before anymore bones where broken. The fact they could see Velvet's team and Pyrrha Nikos approaching the scene with angry looks on their faces made them speed up all the more. By the time the others had reached the scene team CRDL had already vanished.

"Are you alright Velvet," asked Coco, concern lacing the fashionista's voice.

"Yes I am thanks to Nora," replied Velvet, with a warm smile to Nora.

"Don't mention it, you'd do the same for me. Though I honestly don't know why you just don't trash them," said Nora with an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I can't, because if I do someone will make it look like I'm a villant fuanus like those bastards in the White Fang. Ozpin may be pro fuanus rights, but I don't want CRDL's parents putting more pressure on him," Velvet explained.

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't have to deal with this bullying," Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Thank you for your support, all of you. I don-"Velvet was cut off by her scroll going off. She gave it an annoyed glare as she took it out of her pocket. The annoyed look was replaced with an excited one when she saw who was calling.

"Excuse me guys, I need to take this. Hi daddy," she said as she took a few steps away from the group.

The small knot of friends started talking amongst themselves as Velvet talked to her dad. Nora explained what had happened with CRDL in her usual exaggerated way to an amused Pyrrha. Meanwhile, Coco was talking to Fox about their date they had planned for tomorrow while Yatsuhashis began looking through his scroll. Nora was just getting to the climax of her story when Velvet came back with a subdued look on her face.

"Pyrrha where's Jaune," she asked solemnly.

"I think he's in the library with Ren and team RWBY. Why is something wrong," asked the Spartan woman, concern entering her voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Jaune's cousin has died," answered the bunny girl.

"Oh no, how horrible," gasped Nora.

"I need to go inform him at once," Velvet said as she started towards the library.

"We'll come with you," called Coco.

The small group of friends walked towards the library in a subdued silence. Only occasionally whispering something to one another. Pyrrha was visibly concerned with the situation and worried about how her partner, and secret crush, would take the news. They reached the library in quick time and spotted Jaune with the others in their favorite corner of the library.

"Hey guys," Jaune called out as they approached.

"Jaune I need to talk to you, it's about your cousin Henri," Velvet said in a series tone.

The small smile that had been on Jaune's face vanished and a look of worry crossed his face. He looked at Velvet and started to get a sense of dread. Jaune glanced at his friends and could see concern on the faces of team CFVY, and a look of worry on Pyrrha. His eyes then settled on Velvet's.

"What about Henri," asked Jaune.

"He's been killed Jaune," she said bluntly.

Jaune just stared at her in shock as the other members of the group let out gasps of shock and started offering him their condolences. He sat there for several moments in silence, only breaking out of his trance when Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde knight glanced over to see his partner looking at him with concern written on her face. He then glanced back at Velvet and asked one simple question.

"How?"

"Those White Fang bastards. They had a sniper on Main Street waiting for him," she spat vehemently.

"What! No, the White Fang would nev-" Blake started to protest.

"The White Fang are not the group they once where Blake. They are a disgrace to our people," Velvet snapped.

Blake flinched at the venom in the normally sweet shy Velvets voice. The others also looked shocked at the rabbit Faunus statement and shifted in their seats uncomfortable with the rather tension filled atmosphere. Jaune was still staring off into space with a look that he had been given a death sentence. Pyrrha hesitantly took his hand and squeezed it, causing him to snap out of his stupor. He gave his partner an apperceive smile, and to Pyrrha's surprise squeezed her hand back. The amazon felt a blush come to her cheeks and gave him a comforting smile. However, the moment was broken when Velvet cleared her throat. The partners turned to see Velvet with an apologetic smile on her face.

"You of course know what this means right," Velvet asked.

"Yes I know. My cousin died with no male issue, which means I'm his heir," Jaune sighed dejectedly.

"I'm afraid so, your Highness," she said, while preforming a curtsy.

The others just stared in stunned silence for a few moments. It took them a while to register what Velvet said to the blonde knight. Weiss was the first one to snap out of it as things started to click into place. Her eyes went wide in shock and her face turned red from anger and embarrassment. She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Wait a minute! Your one of _thee_ Arc's? As in the Ruling House of Arcadia," she shrieked in disbelief.

"Yeah that would be the one," Jaune said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait, Arcadia? You mean that little principality in the mountains to the west of Vale," asked Blake.

"Yep," replied Jaune.

"So that means..." Yang started, but couldn't finish because she was laughing to hard.

"That Weiss has been brushing off a royal this whole time? Pretty much," Velvet answered with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, how do you know all this Velvet," asked Ruby.

"My father is the commander of the army. I've known his Highness my whole life," Velvet replied.

"Please don't call me that. I'm still your friend Velvet," Jaune pleaded.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but that would not be proper," she said with a sad smile.

"Could you at least not do it when it's just us," sighed Jaune.

"As you wish Jaune," she said with a smile.

Pyrrha during this whole time had seemed to be frozen in time as she stared at her best friend in a daze. She was in love with a real Prince; that only happened in fairy tales. No wonder he had never even given her a second look, she was just a commoner that had managed to make her fortune in the athletics world. Feeling disheartened at the fact the man she was in love with would never see her as nothing more than a commoner that he had happened to befriend, she had started to withdraw her hand from him. Only to stop and realize that he wasn't letting go of her hand. Jaune glanced over at her and she could see how vulnerable he looked, and she steeled her resolve to comfort him.

"Jaune, are you ok," she asked gently.

"I was never meant to be Prince. I never wanted to be Prince. What will happen to me, to all of Arcadia," he laminated.

"Jaune you can't doubt yourself. You have to be strong for yourself and your people. And...if you feel like you need to lean on someone I will be there for you," said Pyrrha with a faint blush.

Jaune stared at her for a moment then started blushing as well. He gave her a shy smile and drew her into a hug. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she returned his embrace.

"I would love that," he said.

* * *

 **Okay some of you might be wondering why I'm starting yet another story when I've got so many that I haven't worked on. Well the reason is that I have several different story ideas that won't leave me alone. So I decided to make this one shot series to get them out of my head. Feel free to use my ideas, all I ask for is a shout out and let me know so I can read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY**

Pyrris was studying his textbook, waiting for his partner Jeanne to finish her shower. They, along with the rest of team JNPR had just finished their first day of class at Beacon. Today had been a long day for everyone and Jeanne beat everyone else to the bathroom, so she got first shower. Nora had taken off for the cafeteria with Ren in tow. How that girl could eat so much and stay so small was beyond Pyrris' comprehension.

The Champion of Mistrial's attention was grabbed when the bathroom door opened and Jeanne stepped out. In nothing but her under cloths. Pyrris froze as the blonde girl walked right past him towards her dresser. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. Normally Jeanne was wearing a baggy hoodie with jeans and plate armor, but now the boy could really see his partner. Pyrris' eyes slowly went over every inch of Jeannes body. Jeanne had flawless cream colored skin and surprisingly toned muscles. Her legs seemed to go on forever and she had a nice rounded backside. Jeannes front wasn't to bad either, though Yang would probably keep the Best Chest in Beacon award.

"Is something wrong Pyrris," Jeanne asked innocently.

For a few moments it took Pyrris to remember how to talk. Jeanne had turned to face him as she pulled on a pair of jeans, causing her perky c-cup breast to jiggle slightly. Pyrris turned his eyes away from the enticing scene in front of him and began staring at the wall.

"Jeanne, you... don't have a top on," he managed to stutter out.

The blonde knight paused for a moment, tilting her head to one side in an adorable manner. She gave her partner a curious look not seeing what the problem was. That is until it registered in her mind that she wasn't dressing in front of one of her brothers. Jeanne's eyes widened in shock and a blush exploded on her face.

"EEEP! I'm so sorry! I have seven brothers...and we all grew up in a small house...so..."

Jeanne trialled off as she put on a shirt. The dorky girl looked at her partner in embarrassment as the boy turned back to look at her. Pyriss was still red in the face as well, but gave her a awkward smile.

"It's alright Jeanne. Just try to remember that I'm not one of your brothers," he chuckled nervously.

"Right, well...ummm the showers free. I'll be done at the cafeteria," Jeanne said, rubbing her elbow and looking off to the side shyly.

"Thanks, I'll see you there," replied Pyrris as he walked towards the bathroom.

Jeanne walked out of the JNPR dorm and closed the door. With a sigh she turned down the hall and walked towards the cafeteria. _Oh how embarrassing! I just made things awkward between us,_ she thought.

 _Maybe he liked the little show you put on for him,_ whispered the naughty voice in her head. She shook her head of that ridicules notion. Pyrris was a famous star who had probably been practically swimming in supermodels back in Mistrial.

 _What would he want with a stupid, scrawny, tomboy like me,_ she thought dejectedly.

* * *

 _By the gods she's beautiful,_ thought Pyrris as he took an ice cold shower.

He was no stranger to beautiful women, but Jeanne was the first one that wasn't interested in his fame. Pyrris had all but given up hope of ever finding someone who was interested in him, but then this cute dorky blonde came stumbling into his life. Jeanne was a kind hearted girl who only wanted to help people. Her sweet dorky nature had been the cause of more than a few blushes from him.

 _I think I should ask her out. Not right now, but maybe in a few weeks. No need to rush things, we've got four years together,_ he thought with a smile.

 **Sigh...I've been trying to make it so I update something once a week, but I just can't seem to make the mark. Oh well, this is based on some the genderbent material I've seen floating around. Just a bit of Arkos fluff. As always your free to build off my ideas just give me a shout out. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY or Star Wars the Clone Wars. I decided to do a crossover one shot, and shocker no Arkos.**

Summer let out a groan as she opened her eyes to blinding sun light. It was a nice clear day out and she could hear birds and insects chirping off in the tall grass that surrounded her. She sat bolt upright when she noticed the tall grass, letting out a groan of pain as her head swam for a few moments. Placing her right hand on her head to steady herself, Summer took a slow look around her. Tall grass as far as the eye could see, with the occasional tree dotting the landscape.

"How did I get to the savannah," she murmured.

The last thing that Summer remembered was fighting that dragon in Mountain Glenn. That thing was tough as hell, and Summer had remembered getting curb stomped by the over grown lizard. She shouldn't have been anywhere near the savannah, she should have been in the CCT transit tower in the middle of the town. Summer slowly got up and took stock of her surroundings. The sun seemed to be rising on her left which meant she was facing south. Slowly turning 360 degrees, Summer could see nothing but grass and trees in all directions.

Having confirmed that there were no Grimm around at the moment Summer took stock of herself. Her grey corset and skirt were undamaged, but she was missing her silver rose pendant that she kept on her belt. Frowning at that, Summer took a quick look around on the ground to see if she could find it anywhere. Confirming that her pendant was nowhere to be found she went back to inspecting herself. Her white cloak was undamaged as well, like she had never been in a fight. That made Summer's frown intensify as she checked her weapons.

Thorn and Petal was a very hard weapon to master being a chain weapon, but Summer was considered the best Huntress in Remnant for a reason. Like all Huntsmen weapons Thorn and Petal was multipole weapons in one. It was a chain weapon with a pair of scythe blades mounted on disk on each end that she could through at her enemies. The scythe blades would spin around like a buzz saw and cut through almost anything. For defense the disk and blades could be combined together to make a shield, though Summer only used this when she was protecting civilians from direct attacks. Then for ranged attacks her weapons could be mechshifted into twin .50 caliber revolvers to blast her enemies at medium range. As she ran an appraising eye over her weapons she noted that like her cloths they were undamaged too.

"What is going on here," she muttered.

With little choice, Summer set off to find some form of civilization so she could get in contact with Ozpin. She had to warn him about the Grimm dragon before it tried to move into Vale. As she walked along she took note of the trees for the first time. They were huge things that stood hundreds of feet tall. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Summer ran up to one of the trees and started climbing. She had never seen a tree like this before, and she had been all over Remnant as a Huntress. When she reached the top she looked around and again was greeted with nothing but grass and trees.

"Something tells me I'm not in Remnant anymore," she sighed.

For the rest of the day she walked south hoping to find someone who could help her. As the sun set, she decided to make camp in a small depression so she wouldn't be as easy to spot. Summer had been tempted to sleep in one of the trees, but after seeing the huge pods that littered the ground around them she decided against it. Making a small campfire with a match and some grass Summer set about cooking her MRE rations. She had enough to last her a few days, but after that she would have to forage for food. It hadn't been the first time she had been in this situation and it wouldn't be the last if she had anything to say about it.

Summer pulled out a picture that she kept on her at all times. It was a picture of her and Taiyang with their two little girls. Yang had her fathers blonde hair and lavender eyes and her birth mothers face. Fortunately Yang had her fathers fun out going personality and not Raven's dark brooding one. Summer's eyes fell on her own daughter Ruby. Ruby looked like a miniature version of Summer, complete with silver eyes. Summer had always worried that her daughter would have to go through the same things that she did because of those silver eyes. Still it would be Ruby's decision to become a Huntress or not and Summer would support her either way.

"I'll come home soon girls," she promised.

A low growl came from the tall grass, and without even hesitating Summer rolled out of the way as something came charging at her. She drew her weapons in pistol form and got her first good look at her attacker. What she saw confused her. The thing looked like a Griffon with its wings chopped off with none of the bone armor she was used to seeing on Grimm. Regardless, the thing had just tried to eat her so she was going to put it down. Taking carful aim with her right pistol she shot it right in the eye as it prepared to pounce again. The creature let out a roar of pain before collapsing dead on the ground. When it didn't dissolve away like a Grimm Summer let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yep, not on Remnant."

* * *

Summer was on the move again at sun rise. She had been walking for at least two hours when she heard engine noises. Looking up, she spotted a strange looking airship slowly descending a few miles off to the west of her position. The airship looked like an upside down catamaran. Summer had never seen this design before so she decided to take the cautious way instead of charging in. Activating her semblance she arrived at the top of a small hill to see what was going on, and the scene she was witnessing didn't make any sense to her at all.

There was a small village made out of the pods from the huge trees. The inhabitants of this village looked to be small lemur like people, she had no doubt they where intelligent since they wore cloths. However, whether or not she could communicate with them was another story. Loud clanking sounds drew her attention to the newly arrived airship as a large amount of robots marched out of the ship. The majority of them were tan colored skeletal like things with some sort of rifle; while the others were bulky grey things with guns built into their wrist. They defiantly were not Atlas design, Summer doubted that James would even consider such a flimsy looking design that the majority of the robots were made from.

The whole situation was weird for Summer, but it got even weirder when some fat thing came walking out of the airship. It looked like some kind of frog or amphibian thing and it had a very garish outfit on. What appeared to be the elder of the lemur village came out to greet the frog man, but Summer was to far away to hear what the two were saying. Frog man seemed to finish with lemur guy and walked forward and made a gesture. The robots fanned out and started to knock down crates and baskets, some even started shooting in the air. Summer noted that the robots seemed to be shooting laser bolts instead of bullets. She watched with growing outrage as the robots wrecked the village while the lemur people coward in fear. Finally she snapped and decided to do something about this. She drew Thorn and Petal and activated her semblance, she needed a workout anyway.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano gritted her teeth as she watched the Separatist droids wreck the lurmen village. Wag Too looked on in confusion and fear as the droids terrorized his people for no reason. Aayla Secura quietly called the two of them over as she and Rex helped Anakin onto his feet will Bly picked up the extra pack of food the lurmen gave them. The two of them were just turning around when they saw a battle droid's head sail through the air and just narrowly avoid hitting the Separatist general in the face.

"Hey, frog face!"

Everyone turned to look at a human woman standing over the smoking wreckage of a super battle Droid. The white cloaked woman was holding the headless carcass of a B1 series battle droid in her right hand, and a scowl on her heart shaped face. Silver eyes glinted dangerously as she glared at the Neimoidian general. She tossed the ruined B1 off to the side and took a step forward. The battle droids pointed their weapons at her and the general tensed up at the aggressive move.

"That's right, I'm talking to you fatso," she taunted.

"Who is that," asked Wag Too.

"Don't know, but she's going to get herself killed," said Anakin as Aayla and Rex helped him forward. Bly readied his blaster rifle as the mystery woman took another step forward.

"Looks like we may have to intervene after all," said Aayla.

"How dare you! I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist Alliance," bellowed the general.

"Well Mister Fat Turd, I don't care if your a damn king! You have no right terrorizing innocent people. If you know what's good for ya you'll load up your death machines and leave," the cloaked woman snarked back at him.

"I kind of like her," said Rex, snorting back a laugh.

"She's got guts, but not much for brains," replied Bly.

"What do we do Master," asked Ahsoka.

Before Anakin could respond, the general finally lost his temper and ordered his droids to attack the stranger. Rather then show any kind of fear the stranger just smirked as she pulled out two pistols. The clones just shook their heads in disgust at the sight of a pair of slug throwers, such primitive weapons had gone out of style millennia ago. With two quick shots two battle droids collapsed on the ground, headless. She whorled around and fired off several more shots Every shot meet their mark, and before anyone could react there were twelve battle droids shot down.

"She's a good shot," Rex whistled.

"Yeah, but she's still out numbered. Come on let's help her out," urged Ahsoka as she drew her lightsaber.

"Wait Ahsoka, we don't know what we are dealing with," ordered Anakin.

"But, Master she needs our help," protested Ahsoka.

A line of B1 droids marched up and took aim at the stranger. She just winked and then, to the shock of everyone present, she just seemed to dissolve into petals. Then the entire line of B1's suddenly just collapsed into smoking wreckage, and the woman had reappeared in front of a pair of super battle droids. With one smooth motion, she holstered her pistols then redrew them. Now they had chains connected to them and as she tossed them into the air they turned into disk with blades on them. She flung these disk, and they cut right through the two battle droids in front of her. The disk spun through the air and cut through several other battle droids before the white cloaked woman grabbed the chains and pulled them to the left. They swung around, mowing down droids as they moved, before she pulled the chains back and caught the disks.

"I think she has it covered Snips," Anakin said as they all watched in slack jawed amazement.

The stranger tore through the battle droids with easy, dodging their blaster bolts and letting out a laugh. She weaved through a couple of lurmen and decapitated a few droids trying to use them as shields without so much as touching a hair on the lurmens heads. Then she dissolved into petals again and reappeared behind the general, after several more droids seemed to just turn into random piles of scrap. She placed her sharp blades against the neimoidian's fat neck.

"Surrender, or I'll slit your throat," she stated coolly.

"I think not," the general chuckled as he pointed to the right.

A battle droid had taken a lurmen child hostage and had its blaster pressed against the little girls head. The little girl whimpered in fright as the droid held her. Her parents begged for her to be released as the few remaining droids gathered around their child. The cloaked woman turned a cold silver eye back to the general, and then dissolved into petals yet again. There was a loud _clang_ as she reappeared in front of the droid holding the girl and kicked it, sending it flying. She then took her disk and through them out to her sides, taking out several battle droids. Spinning in place, she did a complete 360 degree turn, and cut down the remaining battle droids. She looked down at the little lurmen girl who was sitting on the ground staring up at her trembling.

"Are you alright little one," she asked.

The girl nodded meekly at the question as her parents came up to take her away. Seemingly content with the answer, the woman turned her attention back to the Separatist general as he tried to run back to his ship. Yet again, the woman seemed to turn into petals and reappeared in front of the fleeing general. She slammed her fist into his face, knocking him onto the ground. Her weapons turned back into pistols as the chain retracted behind her again and she placed the barrel of the gun against the trembling neimoidian's head. The cloaked woman turned to Tee Watt Kaa, who had a look of fear on his face. He froze when he realized the woman was looking at him with her cold silver eyes.

"Would you like me to kill him," she asked.

"No! It is against our ways to hurt others," he yelled.

She let out a sigh and removed the barrel of the gun from Durds head. The fat neimoidian let out a relived sigh as he felt the cold gun barrel leave his temple were it had been pressed against. Then without warning the woman brought the butt of her gun down on his head with a loud _thwap!_ Tee Watt Kaa and the other lurmen let out cries of shock and horror at what the mystery woman did as she started to rifle through the generals cloths.

"You might be a pacifist, but that doesn't mean that everyone else is. I for one do not want to get shot in the back by this jerk," she said as she pulled a holdout blaster from one of Durds pockets.

The cloaked woman studied the holdout blaster for a few moments then shrugged and tossed it over her shoulders without a second thought. She got up and dusted herself off before turning her attention to the tall grass. Placing her hands on her weapons she glared at the grass off to her side.

"Are you going to come out or do I have to come in after you," she called out.

The Jedi and clones came out of the tall grass with stunned looks on their faces as they surveyed the destruction that the woman had done to the droids. This one woman had taken out an entire battalion of battle droids and she didn't even look tired. For her part, the woman looked a little stunned at the appearance of Ahsoka and Aalya, but managed to cover it up quickly. Aalya reached out with the Force and tried to gauge what this woman's intentions were. She let out a gasp as she ran into a mental wall rivaling a Jedi Master's. The woman pulled her guns and pointed them at the group as the clones and Ahsoka responded in turn with their weapons.

"Stay out of my head," she snapped.

"Aalya, were you able to get anything," asked Anakin as he continued to lean on her heavily.

"She is strong, very strong, in the Force," Aalya replied.

"The Force? You mean Aura right," the woman said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Different people call it different things, but yes," answered Aalya as she gestured for the others to stand down.

Ahsoka and the clones did as they were told grudgingly and the woman slowly holstered her weapons as well. The young Padawan took a moment to look at the woman before her and couldn't help herself from staring. This woman was strong in the Force, but she was no Jedi. Yet at the same time Ahsoka couldn't sense the Darkside of the Force in this woman. What was she if not a Jedi or Sith?

"Forgive me; my name is Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight. This is my fellow Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and is Padawan Ahsoka Tano. And these are Commander Bly and Captain Rex," Aayla said while gesturing to everyone as she spoke their names.

"Summer Rose, Huntress," the woman, now identified as Summer Rose, replied.

"Why did you attack the Separatist? Are you a Republic sympathizer," asked Ahsoka.

"What? No, I intervened because it was the right thing to do," said Summer.

"You put the lurmen in danger when you attacked those droids. That was stupid and reckless," Anakin said sternly.

"I know what I'm doing Mr. Lightwalker," Summer snapped.

"Your not Jedi, why did you help," asked Ahsoka, who was confused with the thought that someone who wasn't a Jedi would be part of the Light side of the Force.

"It's my job as a Huntress to protect those who cannot protect themselves. However, I'm afraid that I am a long way from home, and I have no way to get back to Remnant," said Summer.

"Well you could come with us," offered Aayla.

Summer looked around for a few moments. She weighed all her options and let out a tired sigh. If she ever wanted to see her family again she would have to find a way to live in this new world she found herself in. A world with strange humanoid beings with head tails and talking lemurs. After a moment of hesitation she turned her silver eyes to the group.

"Alright, were to," she asked.

 _Don't worry Taiyang, Yang, Ruby I'll get home to all of you somehow,_ she thought as she began her adventures in a galaxy far, far, away.

* * *

 **I've officially given up on trying to make a schedule for updates because every time I try I can't make it. This was a thought that came to mind one day and I decided to run with it. I chose the episode "Defenders of the Peace" because I figured Summer would fit right into that situation. If some of you think I wrote her as cold and violent that was a bit intentional. The idea is that Summer is a warm kind person, but on the battlefield she is cold and efficient. Let me know what you thought of this in a review, and if you want to build on this then go ahead but give me credit for the idea please. Until next time folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY or Game of Thrones**

Winter Schnee was a practical woman. However, that being said she had a hard time believing the situation that she now found herself in. First the new Dust that her _dear_ father had given to her had gone crazy when she tested it out in the field. Then she found herself sitting in a snowy forest miles from any civilization. Winter had heard of teleportation Dust before, but the Dust that her father had given her was suppose to be an enhanced gravity Dust. If that wasn't bad enough some dumb ass had the gall to try and rob her. After a rather intense interrogation she had disposed of the robber and taken his cloak, more to conceal her identity then the cold. When the night had come and she saw the perfectly intact moon Winter had come to the conclusion that she wasn't on Remnant anymore.

"Damn you father. I wouldn't be surprised if you orchestrated this to get rid of me," she muttered bitterly to herself as she walked through the woods. Winter and Jacque had never gotten along for one reason or another. It was as if he was embarrassed of her for some reason that she couldn't understand. If it was about her joining the military against his wishes she could understand, but this was something that had been going on as long as she could remember. She had tried to ask her mother a few times, but she had been evasive on the issue.

The white themed woman paused in her mussing as she walked out of the forest and onto a dirt road. A promising sign since a road usually meant that there was a town not to far away. Winter looked both ways and decided to head south along the road. She really didn't have any objective at this point except get to a town and find an inn so she just strolled along the road at a sedate pass. Winter was so engrossed in thinking about how she got here and what she would do once she found a town that she didn't notice the group of riders coming out of the north until it was to late to hide. She silently cursed herself for her inattentiveness and waited for the riders to catch up, griping the hilt of her saber.

* * *

Jon Snow rode along with the Starks as they headed back from the execution of the deserter. With the Stark banner whipping proudly in the breeze as the small column of riders made their way back to Winterfell, their newly acquired dire wolf pups in tow. The air was crisp and snow dusted the ground, winter was coming. Jon was looking down at the white pup that he was holding when a shout from one of the riders ahead of him caused him to look up.

"My lord, there is someone on the road ahead of us," called out one of the men.

"Be alert, it maybe a trap," warned Lord Eddard Stark.

The column slowed somewhat as they approached the person who was on foot. They had stopped after apparently noticing their approach and was waiting for them. The figure was covered by a simple brown cloak and all but the bottom of their face was covered by a hood so all that they could see was the figures mouth and chin. Jon took notice that the figure had a saber on their left hip and had their hand on the hilt so he placed his hand on his own sword hilt. When the column reached the lone figure they surrounded them.

"Who be thee, who walks through the lands of Lord Stark," snapped one of Lord Eddard's banner men.

"It is rather rude to demand someone's name when not giving their own," said a feminine voice to the surprise of the men. Many had relaxed their guards once they heard it, but Jon noticed that Lord Eddard had not so he too remand on guard.

"I do not have to give my name to you wench," snarled the man.

"Stay a bit Sir-" Lord Eddard started to say, until he was rendered speechless at what happened next. In the blink of an eye the woman had jumped up and kicked the man off his horse. She then had drawn her saber and slammed her foot down on the mans stomach, before pointing her saber at the man's throat. All this had happened in the span of a matter of seconds, to fast for most of the men to draw their weapons.

"Now what did you call me again," she asked.

"Hold your sword woman," ordered Lord Eddard sharply.

The woman glanced at him and Jon could see her smirk at him. Clearly this woman wasn't even intimidated by the Lord of the North. She pulled her saber away and pulled her foot away from the man she had knocked down. Then she glanced at the banner that was standing strait in the stiff breeze and laughed. Jon bristled at this and came forward with his sword drawn. The woman turned her attention toward him as he dismounted to face her head on.

"To what do you find so amusing," Jon demanded.

"Oh I'm just laughing at the irony," she replied.

"Irony?"

"Yes, for my name is Winter and I have arrived," she chuckled as she removed her hood. Jon froze as he beheld the woman that had attacked one of his fathers men. She was beautiful no question about it. Long hair as white as snow done up into a bun with one lock of hair dangling down one side. Ice blue eyes that could freeze any man's heart with a glance stared back at him with disinterest while her full lips held a confident smirk. The woman's skin was so pale that she looked like she should be one of the Others, and she didn't seem to be affected by the cold at all. Lord Stark came forward on his horse, and still clasping his sword.

"What business do you have here in the North Lady Winter," he asked sternly.

"Just looking for shelter and food," she replied.

"If you wish for food and shelter, we will take you to Winterfell. However you will relinquish your saber," stated Eddard.

"Very well then my Lord," she replied, tossing her saber to Jon without even sparing him a glance. The man she had knocked down had gotten up again and attempted to grab her. Winter spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the mans stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell to his knees Winter delivered a punch to his face that broke nose. The fool went down again and Winter turned to Lord Eddard.

"I don't need it to defend myself if he's an example of what you have for soldiers," she finished saying with a coy smirk on her face.

That was how the Stark's found a powerful ally that would help them in the coming war. Winter would enjoy a long and full life in the world of Westros, finding love and family. Her impact on Westros would be felt for generations to come.

 **Hey guy's! Just letting you all know that I'm still alive after not posting anything for so long. This is just another idea I had in my head about what would happen if Winter Schnee ended up in the world of Game of Thrones. Let me know what you think in a review and Merry Christmas. Also if any of you are Arkos fans and see a fic that I may have missed on my Arkos Forever community or want to join then let me know in a PM. Until next time folks.**


End file.
